


I'm almost starting to feel left out of this friendship.

by Melodic



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: Kaz thinks it's pretty cool Lexy and Gottlieb are roommates now, but it's a little weird that there's only one bedroom. Maybe it's some trendy new space saving thing?(In which Kaz is the only one who doesn't know they're dating.)





	I'm almost starting to feel left out of this friendship.

Lexy looked....nervous, for some reason. Like he'd been working himself up to say something. Kaz sipped his Caprese Martini from the other side of the counter and wondered what it could possibly be. 

"Hey, where'd Gottlieb go?" he asked; the two were rarely apart. Lexy just seemed to get even more tense. 

"He, uh, went to grab more mozzarella balls." Lexy repolished a glass that was already clean. "Listen, about Gott, it's like, uh..." Lexy took a deep breathe and stood up a little straighter. "Kaz, you know you're like one of my best friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"We've been bros for like, forever and--"

"Oh my god Lexy, just spit it out."

"Me and Gottlieb....are going out."

There was a weird, akward silence.

"....That's it?"

"I mean, yeah. That's it."

Kaz laughed. "Dude! Don't be so dramatic. It's not a big deal."

Lexy grinned and his shoulders relaxed "Yeah, I knew you'd be cool."

After a little while more of talking about field hockey and Arcangelos latest antics, Kaz finished his drinks and asked Charles to take him home. Kaz didn't really see why Lexy would think he'd have freaked out; if Lexy and Gottlieb wanted to hit the town instead of staying in and talking about wardrobes like they'd planned, it didn't really matter. _They could have at least offered to get me a toblerone while they were out, though._ He thought, in hindsight.

\--

Lexy and Gottlieb show up to a party in the hamptons, holding hands and wearing matching ties. "You guys coordinated, nice! Looks snazzy." and they both smile.

Later, he sees them dancing with each other. He takes a sip of his champagne and says to Charles, "It's great that they're such good friends."

"I'm sorry, what sir?"

"Lexy and Gottlieb! They're so close. Real bros. I'm almost starting to feel left out of this friendship." Charles made a weird staticy sound that almost sounded like robot laughter. "What was that, Charles?"

"Nothing at all, sir."

\--

Kaz knocked on the door of Lexy's place at 9:00 am, an unusually early time for a bunch of idle rich kids to be up and awake. So he was suprised when Lexy opened it, still in his pajamas, while Gottlieb sat at the table eating a stack of pancakes. Kaz swept past him without waiting to be invited in. 

"Holy shit, you guys made pancakes and didn't invite me?"

"Uh--"

"Kaz, we're kinda--"

"Honestly, really rude. Trying to keep me out of your breakfast hangouts." and he sat down and began piling them onto a plate of his own. "Nice pants, by the way, Gottlieb. Satin is in." he said, not noticing they were Gottliebs pajamas.

\--

"It's got an incredible stereo system." said Gottlieb, giving Kaz a grand tour of his and Lexy's new apartment. "and all the closets are walk-in. Flat screen, of course, jacuzzi tub, the works-"

"It's so cool you guys are roommates now." said Kaz, as his friend rattled off luxurious feature after luxurious feature, hardly even hearing him. He couldn't help but feel like something was off, though. _It's a little weird that there's only one bedroom. Maybe it's some trendy new space saving thing? If I say something, will they think I'm uncool? Better not._

\--

"....and this is my partner, Gottlieb." he said, introducing him to someone at yet another high society ball.

"Yeah!" butted in Kaz. "They co-own the Caprese Boy bar together; you should check it out, it's great. I'm the face of it, by the way."

"I mean, true, but I didn't really mean business partner, haha." Lexy's laugh was forced and awkward. 

"Right, duh." and he put an arm around both their shoulders. "You guys are my favorite partners in crime." Lexy and Gottlieb exchanged looks. 

\--

After they won the field hockey game, Gottlieb kissed Lexy on the cheek in the midst of the celebration. _It's so nice to live in a progressive city like Neo Yokio,_ thought Kaz, _where two dudes feel free to be friendly and affectionate without making things weird._

\--

The wedding was coming together beautifully; the theme colors were white and midnight blue, and Kaz had the best tux for being a best man and looked utterly immaculate. The three of them stood around and watched the decorators and caterers put the finishing touches on cake displays and flower arrangements and wedding banners, knowing that the guests would arrive any minute. A thought suddenly hit Kaz like lightning. "Oh my god, you guys."

"What's bugging you man?"

"I, uh." Kaz tugged as his collar. "I know I can be a little self-absorbed sometimes, y'know? It's something I'm working on. And when I got the invitation I just, like, I never asked...this is a little embarrassing, okay? I'm sorry I'm so oblivious." and he leaned in close to them, and murmured, "....What girls are you guys marrying?"

Lexy choked on his drink. Gottlieb dropped the programs he was holding.

"I didn't remember you guys telling me you had girlfriends, but maybe I just hadn't noticed, and after we started making wedding preparations I got so caught up I just never asked who the brides were!

....why are you guys laughing so hard?"


End file.
